


Checkered Thighs On A Pretty Pawn

by bitchmitchie



Series: Rough Me Up [1]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, all great things, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch pulls the fabric over his legs slowly, biting his lip in concentration to make sure nothing rips. When he pulls them over his knees, he immediately starts to blush, and really considers taking them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkered Thighs On A Pretty Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> I am a walking Mavi trash can. This will hopefully be a part of a series, if I manage to actually write all the ideas that I have. This is for Momo, because I like making her suffer. It's also for Courtney, who listened to my ramblings about this series and supported me all the way, like she always does.
> 
> Title of this work is from High Hopes In Velvet Ropes by The Cab.

Mitch pulls the fabric over his legs slowly, biting his lip in concentration to make sure nothing rips. When he pulls them over his knees, he immediately starts to blush, and really considers taking them off.

What the hell is he thinking, doing something like this during their quiet movie night? He lives for these nights with Avi, where they cuddle up under blankets and watch movies all night after a long week of non-stop working. He loves being relaxed with him, loves wearing nothing but one of Avi’s soft sleeping shirts and his briefs.

But Mitch also knows that Avi _loves_ his thighs.

It took a few weeks to figure it out. Avi loves grabbing at them and biting them, running his fingers over them when they're just curled up on the couch. He likes it when Mitch shaves and he loves the little hairs that grow back, curling his fingers in them to make Mitch laugh.

So Mitch wants to show them off, he really does. Hence why he's locked in the bathroom, trying to pull on these tights while Avi picks a movie. 

They're not tights, per se. They are thigh highs, and they have cute little bows at the top. When Mitch finishes pulling them up, the bows rest gently against his thighs, showing just enough skin between them and the briefs to tease.

Just enough to grab.

He shivers all over just thinking about it, biting at his thumbnail and looking at himself in the mirror, turning around to see his butt. He smiles and likes what he sees, for sure, and hopes that Avi will too. The shirt rests at the top of his thighs, and it's absolutely perfect.

Mitch can hear Avi’s low humming through the door, signalling that he already picked a movie and he's getting impatient. He chews on his lip and rubs some sweet smelling lotion on down his arms and the back of his neck. If he applies some to his inner thighs, well, that's his business. He hopes it tastes sweet, too, and his face flushes at the thought.

Mitch closes his eyes and breathes, tries to calm down his nerves. Then he opens the door and walks out.

He thanks anyone who is listening that the couch is blocking the view of his legs, because Avi smiles up at him from over the back of it and says, “What took the queen so long?”

Mitch rolls his eyes and smiles, leaning over the couch and giving Avi an upside down kiss. “Ha ha,” he says dryly and Avi smiles against his mouth, tries to keep him there with hands on either side of his face and Mitch giggles and smacks his shoulder gently, pulling away.

“What are we watching? It's not something boring, right?” he asks.

“Okay, ready?”

Mitch groans. “No, every time you start describing something like that it means it takes place in the nineteen thirties and thousands of people die.”

“Nineteen _forties_ , and no, it's not _thousands_ \- “

“Can't we just watch something fun? Like - “

“I swear, if you say Moulin Rouge, Mitch, I _swear_ \- “

Mitch is giggling before he can help it, and he sighs, “What, Avi, what do you swear? You're gonna cry?”

Avi pouts a little. “I could. I could shed a tear.”

Mitch snorts and takes the remote, pressing play on the screen so the dumb movie will start. They won't be watching much anyway.

Avi smiles and says, “Awesome, let me give you some context because I want you to understand everything. So the war starts in nineteen - “

Mitch isn't listening because his nerves are getting to him again and he curls up against Avi’s side and nods seriously, like he understands everything he's talking about.

It takes Avi much longer to realize it than he hoped and he rolls his eyes a little and rests his leg on top of Avi’s, sweet and enticing.

Avi puts his hand on his thigh as he talks, because it's what he normally does, and Mitch watches as Avi slowly stops speaking, his words fading into nothing but the low, surprised breath he lets out. Avi glances at him, then back down to the thigh highs like he's never seen something so beautiful in his life. It makes Mitch sort of want to cry.

Mitch swallows hard and whispers, “Do you like them?” softly, trying so hard to keep his voice from shaking and mostly succeeding.

Avi stares and murmurs, “Jesus, Mitchy..” in disbelief.

Mitch stiffens a little and tries to take his leg back. “I can take them off, if it's too much..”

“No!” Avi says, so quickly that Mitch’s eyes widen. “No, baby, they're..” he starts and then stares down at Mitch’s legs again, like he's entranced by them. He looks up at Mitch with his cheeks just starting to get red and asks, “Can I touch them?”

Mitch lets out a relieved breath, a little shaky and nervous, and he smiles. “Yeah,” he replies softly and moves to straddle Avi on the couch, his inner thighs brushing against the outside of Avi’s and he's the perfect height like this, looking down on Avi just a little bit.

Avi gapes up at him like he can't believe this is happening and it makes Mitch want to laugh because he's never seen Avi like this before. Usually their sex is intense - Avi takes him over and takes care of him better than anyone has. He usually has Mitch whimpering within minutes and begging after a few more. And don't get him wrong, Mitch _loves_ it. He loves being taken care of and he loves the bruises Avi gives him and he comes harder than he ever has in his life with Avi.

He just wants _more_ and he knows Avi has it in him - Mitch sees it in his eyes when he wears something a little risque in public, sees how possessive he gets when there are other men around, his jaw clenching and fists tightening. Mitch doesn't do it on purpose, he always feels terrible when Avi gets upset like that. But Mitch is his and only his and he wants to show Avi all his different sides, because no one else gets to see him wearing these, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Mitch rests his hands on Avi's shoulders and gently bumps his nose against the man’s jaw, covered in dark hair, whispering, “Of course you can touch me. I love it when you touch me.”

Avi's fingers twitch where they are on the couch and Mitch nuzzles his jaw, down to his neck. “I love your hands, Avi,” he murmurs and Avi's hands are on him in a second, gently resting on his hips.

Mitch bites his lip, cupping Avi's face in his hands. The man is so beautiful it makes Mitch’s heart absolutely ache. Avi’s eyes are dark as he looks up at Mitch, looking disheveled already. Mitch smiles, and Avi doesn't give him a chance, just slides his hands down and grabs onto the little bit of skin Mitch has showing, right under his ass, and he squeezes.

Mitch whimpers, can't help the sound that escapes him, and his hips rock forward, brushing against Avi’s stomach. Avi groans, low and so fucking gorgeous, and he pulls at him again, fingers kneading against the soft skin of Mitch’s inner thighs. Mitch whines and spreads his legs a little more, fingers running into Avi’s hair when Avi digs his nails into the meat of Mitch’s little thighs.

Mitch’s mouth falls open. “Oh,” he whispers, shaky and with his eyes half closed. He pulls on Avi's hair and Avi brings him close with his hands on his ass, squeezing so tight it aches just right.

“Baby,” Avi murmurs, his voice so low Mitch can feel it vibrate through his chest. He squeezes his ass again with both hands, pulling him in so tight that Mitch’s thighs nearly give out. “Baby, what am I gonna do with you?” he murmurs, nuzzling his jaw and neck sweetly and Mitch shivers all over, tugging at his hair again.

Mitch doesn't know if he should answer, if he can even speak right now, so he sticks with moaning, soft and just on the edge of becoming a plea, and he rocks against Avi's stomach, can't help it. Avi hums, sounding smug, and he pulls Mitch away by his thighs, just to bring him back again, desperate and whining.

Avi tilts his head up and kisses his chin, runs their lips together in a messy kiss that has Mitch biting at Avi's lower lip, whimpering for more. Avi hums, pressing his nails gently against Mitch’s inner thighs, the skin there so plump and soft that Mitch bucks, whimpering high and sweet against Avi's mouth.

“Oh, please,” Mitch whispers, rocking against his stomach. He's thick inside his little briefs, the head nearly visible over the waistband and Avi sees a wet spot on the fabric, begging to be tasted. Avi's mouth waters.

“Please what, sweetheart?” he asks instead, squeezing harder and watching Mitch’s mouth fall open. “You're on my lap all pretty like this, you must want something, hm? Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

Mitch swallows hard, trying to get his mind to clear up but it's so difficult when Avi's hands are on him, kneading at his thighs and gently running inside the tights, trying to reach more skin. He whimpers again and tries to think about his plan, what the point of this was.

“Hmm?” Avi asks again, palming at his ass with both hands, and Mitch can't take it anymore.

“I want,” he starts, his voice breathless and high pitched, and he rocks against Avi's stomach, resting their foreheads together and whispering, “I want you to make me feel it, I want.. Please, I want..”

Avi squeezes him, so tight it hurts. “You want it hard tonight, baby?” he asks.

Mitch moans, nodding his head but not done yet. “I want.. your hands..”

Avi runs his nails down the back of his thighs and Mitch groans, frustrated and so turned on.

“No,” Mitch whispers, shaking all over. “I want.. Avi, I want you to spank me.”

Avi stiffens and looks up at him, his eyes blank and mouth open. Mitch immediately wants to take back what he said and he nearly chokes, quickly saying, “You - you don't have to, I'm - it slipped out, I'm sorry - “

And then Avi smacks his ass, not hard at all, just barely a tap, and Mitch gasps, eyes widening. Avi watches his face and does it again, on his thigh this time where there is no fabric to lessen the blow. It's quick and sends a zap of pain through Mitch’s body, curling hot and tight in his stomach and he moans, pushing back against his hand.

“Yes,” Mitch sighs, gasping when Avi lands his hand against his other thigh. “Yes, _again_.”

Avi all but growls, bringing Mitch's head down for a kiss and Mitch moans against his mouth, squeals when Avi grabs his ass nice and tight after another smack, pulling their bodies close.

“You're going to fucking kill me, I swear,” Avi murmurs against his mouth, biting at his lips and chin and Mitch groans and rocks against him, tightening his legs around his thighs.

“Please,” Mitch whispers, feeling the drag of Avi's nails against his thighs and it _burns_ , his skin is overheating from the sting of Avi's palm and he whines when Avi smacks him again, nice and hard. “Oh, _please_ ,” he begs, rocking his hips in circles against Avi's stomach, looking for more friction.

“Yeah?” Avi asks, pulling him in so tight by his ass, helping him and making Mitch whimper nice and sweet. He hums and kisses the boy in his lap again, gives him another smack on his ass, pulling the back of the briefs up to expose his pretty, pink skin.

“Jesus, baby,” Avi murmurs, grabbing at his ass with both hands, making sure Mitch feels the sting of his nails against his skin. “You're just gonna grind against me like this?”

Mitch wants more, of course he does, but he can't stop moving, can't stop whimpering, can't stop pleading so softly against Avi's mouth.

“Avi,” Mitch sobs, grinding against him like a teenager and Avi palms at him over his briefs, making his eyes roll back.

“There you go,” Avi murmurs, digging his nails into his skin.

Mitch spreads his legs more, trying to rock harder against his hand. He feels crazy, feels the sweat running down the back of his neck, Avi's shirt clinging to his body. His hips start to shake and he pulls at Avi's shoulders, mouth falling open.

“Fuck, Avi - oh, _please_ ,” he sighs, eyes falling shut when Avi curls his fingers around him over the briefs, giving him tight friction to rock against.

“I know, sweetheart, look at you,” Avi says, voice rumbling through their bodies and he smacks his thigh again, hard and stinging and Mitch squeals, pulling at Avi's hair again.

“You're gonna - you're gonna make me _come_ ,” Mitch whines, wanting to be fucked, wanting to feel Avi so deep inside him but he can’t move, he's so tense and it's so damn _good_.

Avi grunts, grabs his ass so tight in his free hand and it almost fits in his grip, his fingers pressed tight against his taint over his briefs and Mitch swears he starts seeing colors.

“Oh - holy _shit_ ,” he moans, weak and breathless and he comes all over Avi's hand, making a mess of his briefs and their shirts and he doesn't _care_. Mitch gasps through it, his thighs and stomach trembling at the intensity, hips rocking against Avi's hand until he can't anymore, until he's tense against him and still coming, whining all high pitched until it settles down into moans and whimpers, diving into a deep groan when Avi squeezes him in his hands again.

Mitch shivers hard, not able to catch his breath for several minutes and when Avi presses their lips together, lazy and so hot, he just sighs and lets himself be kissed, Avi's hands still all over him, holding him through the little shocks that ride through his body.

“Just - gimme a minute,” Mitch slurs, reaching for Avi's shorts and Avi laughs, gently taking Mitch's hand away and pressing a kiss on his palm. Mitch hates that Avi's hands aren't on his ass anymore and he frowns a little.

“Don't worry about me, baby,” Avi says softly, blinking up at him with those beautiful green eyes.

Mitch pouts a little, resting their foreheads together. “Aren't you gonna fuck me?” he asks, his voice a little hoarse.

Avi laughs again, so damn beautiful and sweet, and cups Mitch's jaw with his clean hand, gives him a lazy kiss. “What you need right now is a nice bath, and then we’ll think about that,” he says against his mouth and Mitch pouts some more, his eyes nearly closing when Avi kisses his pout too.

“But..” he says softly, trying to fight it but his body feels like jelly and he lays against Avi on the couch, blinking slowly. 

Avi smiles, runs his fingers through Mitch's hair. “I know. Let's get you in that bath and some lotion on you, okay?”

Mitch feels warm all over, like he could fall asleep right here, but he trusts Avi with his life. He nods slowly, closing his eyes. “Yeah, okay,” he says softly and lets Avi carry him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr, [bitchmitchie](bitchmitchie.tumblr.com), and talk to me about Mitch. Also please leave a comment, that would make my day and help me want to write more!


End file.
